Odd Squad (Headquarters)
Odd Squad is an organization run by kids that investigates anything strange, weird, and especially odd. The agents who work at Odd Squad have the job of putting things right again. Since the beginning of time, and we're talking way back, Odd Squad has been fighting odd. There's no job too big, no job too small. At Odd Squad, they do it all. In their spare time they also like to draw pictures of themselves. Odd Squad can be contacted at 1 (877) 763-2435. Profile Odd Squad's job is to fix every odd thing that happens. Odd Squad has many Precincts. However, the one that the show, Odd Squad, takes place in is run by Oprah and operates in Toronto, Ontario. In "First Day" it is revealed by Instructor O that it also officially named Precinct 13579. Employees Some of the people who work at Odd Squad are: Ms. O Agent Olive (Ms. O) Agent Oscar (Science Department) Agent Otto (Mr. O) Agent Olympia Agent Oona Agent Otis Dr. O Math Room (Carol, season 1) Agent Todd (Formerly) Agent Ori Agent Ohlm (Formerly) Agent Opie Agent Olaf Agent Oren Agent Orchid Oksana Agent Octavia Agent Oz Agent Owen Coach O Tube Operators: O'Brian O'Hara O'Scarlett O'Shea O'Malley O'Grady O'Duffey O'Jameson O'Mara O'Finn O'Toole O'Donnel O'Higginz O'Callahagn O'Neil O'Reily O'Conner O'Brady O'Panagen O'Guire Building Odd Squad consists of a secret underground headquarters filled with many rooms, offices, and warehouses. They get out into the outside world by their tube system. Areas: * The Breakroom * Ms. O's Office * (Medical Bay) * The Lab * The North Control Room * The Ballroom * The Awards Room * The Tube Lobby * The Princess Room * The Volcano Room * The Donut Room * The Potato Door * The Cake Room * The Cookie Room * Obfusco's Office * The Clock Room (Presumably) * The Storage Room * The Plush Animals Room * The Toy Dinosaurs Room * The Garden Room * The Sherlock Room * The Janitor Room * The Creature Room * The Warehouse * The Dinosaur Room * The Blob Containment Facility * The Pots and Pans Room * The Odd Squad Fountain * Agent Lockers * Math Room (Carol, Season 1 Only). * Rock Wall and Slide * Ground Level Agent Offices * The Banana Room * The Bathroom (key required) * The Lunch room * The Soundcheck Room * The Kitchen * The Training Room * The Candy Room * The Cloud Room * Basketball Room * Odd Squad Pool * Odd Squad Gym * The Calendar Room (Pencil Room) * The Gold Room (Presumably) * The Games Room * The Train Room (Presumably) * The Task Force Room * The Green House Room * Ogg's Room * Coach O's office * Painting Room * Arts and Crafts room * Jazz Room * Chalkboard Room * Owen’s Hallway * The Video Game Room * The Green House (house painted green) * The Green House (plants) Codes Several codes exist in case of certain events. Each code is a color. The known list is as follows: Code Ruby: Emergency on hand. Code Purple: The O Games are starting. Code Topaz: Evacuate Headquarters. Code Crimson: Unauthorized Person in headquarters. Category:Locations Category:HQ Category:Ground Level Agent Offices Category:Organizations